


On The Precipice

by Crackers_N_Pickles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers_N_Pickles/pseuds/Crackers_N_Pickles
Summary: Some thoughts on positioning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat to the tune of "Wonderland" by Cheshire Kitten

I am somewhere in the middle of everything

Not-quite-here, not-quite-there where am I, I can't see...

But if I turned to look around, what can I find. The past's already written, the future's far ahead..

But here I am in the middle of the middle, of anything, everything, nothing, something

I am... Not-quite-here not-quite-there, but I am not unhappy; but who can say, oh who can't say that I'm truly happy either

I'm hardly just starting my life, but I feel like I'm already

Halfway out, halfway in somewhere I was supposed to be

I don't know if I could move either way

Somedays I'd rather stay at one end than the other, 

But no matter what I'm just on the precipice of absolutely everything

Just balancing on the edge, tilting either way

Maybe one day I'll fall off that point;

But I know, that for now... 

I'm simply in the middle of it all.


End file.
